evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Perks
There are three kinds of Perks in Evolve. At the beginning of a match, the Hunters and Monster may pick one perk to take into battle with them. These last the whole match. Additionally there are temporary perks obtained by slaying Elite Wildlife. These perks last for 5 minutes, and vary depending on the creature slain and which team claims them. Note, a monster can consume the perk from an elite monster slain by the hunters, but hunters cannot gain the perk of a monster slain and consumed by the monster. Perks will also not stack, if you have 15% damage bonus and pick up 35% damage bonus then you will get the greatest of the two (35%). Finally, there are Evacuation victory perks. These are perks obtained after a victory when playing the evacuation mode, and last for the entirety of the next match. There are different perks for Hunters and Monsters, and the perk itself depends on the type of match and the map. Monster's Perks Starting Perks Fauna Perk These are earned by consuming Elite wildlife *Friendly Birds - Earned by consuming an Elite Obsidian Beetle *Ability Cooldown Reduction by 50% - Earned by consuming an Elite Mammoth Bird *Increased Movement Speed by 35%- Earned by consuming an Elite Canyon Strider * Health Regenerates over time - Earned by consuming an Elite Tyrant *Stamina Increase: Traversal Cooldown Reduced by 50% - Earned by consuming an Elite Desert Nomad *Armor Regenerates 30% Faster - Earned by consuming an Elite Reaver *Poison Attacks: All moves apply an addidional DOT effect - Earned by consuming an Elite Venom Hound *Increased Feeding Speed - Earned by consuming an Elite Cephalodon *Increased Climbing Speed - Earned by consuming an Elite Blitz Leopard *Increased Smell Range by 100% - Earned by consuming an Elite Spotter Note: Fauna Perks effects wear off about five minutes. Evacuation Perks *Armored minions - Exclusively for Defend and Nest modes *AI Goliath companion *Aggressive Wildlife - All wildlife becomes more aggressive and dangerous *Radioactive Gas - Clouds of damaging gas cover the map *More Wildlife - Canyon and Marsh Striders become much more common *Healing Plants - Carnivorous plants can be eaten and restore health * Berserk Wraith - Creates rifts on the map teleports the Monster to different locations * Phantoms - Spawns flying creatures that are hostile to the Hunters * Increase in Carnivorous Plants on the map Hunter's Perks Starting Perks Fauna Perks *Decreased Class Special Cooldowns by 50% - Earned from an Elite Megamouth *Increased Battery and Clip size by 75% - Earned from an Elite Obsidian Beetle *Dexterity Increase: Faster Reload and Weapon Switch - Earned from an Elite Mammoth Bird *35% damage increase - Earned from an Elite Crowbill Sloth *Bullets Slow monster - Earned from an Elite Steamadon *Bullets poison monster - Earned from an Elite Venom Hound *Health Regeneration - Earned from an Elite Tyrant * Wildlife runs away- Earned from an Elite Cephalodon * Jump height increased by 400% - Earned from an Elite Blitz Leopard To use these perks you must slay the creature and then run up and press the use key on them. They wear off in about five minutes. Evacuation Perks *EbonStar ally - A fifth AI controlled hunter * Weather control - Weather control forces clouds away, making it easier to spot monster while scaring nocturnal predators away * Ally ship - Friendly ship helps spot monster for hunters *Defensive Turrets *Orbital Laser - A laser periodically shoots at the monster *Medpods - Medical pods dot the map and heal hunters who enter them * Containment Fields - Energy wall seal off portions of the map Unlocking Requirements * Level 1 : ⋆⋆⋆ Jump Height/Climb Speed * Level 2 : ⋆ Quick Switch * Level 3 : ⋆ Feeding Speed * Level 4 : ⋆ Jetpack Recharge * Level 5 : ⋆ Damage Bonus * Level 6 : ⋆ Smell Range * Level 7 : ⋆ Reload Speed * Level 8 : ⋆ Damage Resistance * Level 9 : ⋆ Cooldown Reduction * Level 10 : ⋆ Capacity * Level 11 : ⋆ Movement Speed * Level 12 : ⋆ Stamina Increase * Level 13 : ⋆ Health Regeneration * Level 14 : ⋆ Armour Regeneration * Level 15 : ⋆⋆ Quick Switch * Level 16 : ⋆⋆ Feeding Speed * Level 17 : ⋆⋆ Jetpack Recharge * Level 18 : ⋆⋆ Damage Bonus * Level 19 : ⋆⋆ Smell Range * Level 20 : ⋆⋆ Reload Speed * Level 21 : ⋆⋆ Damage Resistance * Level 22 : ⋆⋆ Cooldown Reduction * Level 23 : ⋆⋆ Capacity * Level 24 : ⋆⋆ Movement Speed * Level 25 : ⋆⋆ Stamina Increase * Level 26 : ⋆⋆ Health Regeneration * Level 27 : ⋆⋆ Armour Regeneration * Level 28 : ⋆⋆⋆ Quick Switch * Level 29 : ⋆⋆⋆ Feeding Speed * Level 30 : ⋆⋆⋆ Jetpack Recharge * Level 31 : ⋆⋆⋆ Damage Bonus * Level 32 : ⋆⋆⋆ Smell Range * Level 33 : ⋆⋆⋆ Reload Speed * Level 34 : ⋆⋆⋆ Damage Resistance * Level 35 : ⋆⋆⋆ Cooldown Reduction * Level 36 : ⋆⋆⋆ Capacity * Level 37 : ⋆⋆⋆ Movement Speed * Level 38 : ⋆⋆⋆ Stamina Increase * Level 39 : ⋆⋆⋆ Health Regeneration * Level 40 : ⋆⋆⋆ Armour Regeneration